Half life an Extorornary Tale IV: The Epic Quest
by Jack Russel
Summary: Bob Smith now has to fight his evil dark nemmises and the combine but will he win or have they been outmarched.  Written in celebration of a year since I wrote my first Fan fiction.


Half life an Extorornary Tale IV: The Epic Quest

Bob Smith ran towards his Evil Dark Nemmises and hit him but Dark Nemmises hit him back. Bob Smith and Evil dark Nemmies were figting epic fight. "Yoy wil pay 4 what you did" Bom Smith shout with rage. "But I have teh combine on my side even if yoy kill me they will kill yo"

The Bob loked outside again and saw the dark army geting closer and closer. "That dose not scar me" Bob Smith Said bravly. An they cept on fighting "Give up Bob Smith you have lose" Said Evil Dark Nemmises "Never" Bob Smith yelled loud like anger.

But then Evil Dark Nemmises shot Bob smith in the head and Bob Smith got back up and started fighting again. Bob Smith pulled out sawd and so dit Dark Nemmises and they sated sawrd fighting. "I will nevrer giuve up" said Bob Smith.

Bob Smith won the saord fight and got out Evil Dark Nemmises weaknes and shot Evil Dark Nemmises with his weakness and a boom happed. But when the boom cleared Evil Dark Nemmises was still there "**HA HA HA**" He luthed "That is no weakness any moar bob smith"

Bob Smith had to finger out what to do next when he heard a phonecall from his knew top of the range moble phone wich he had bought online at amazon for a good price. "Bob Smith this Gordon Fleetmen we have to retreet there are two meny enermies"

Bob Smith Heard Combine solgers down stairs and look at the scurity camer and saw Gordon Fleetmen, Bill, Fred, Frank and Akasha fighting the combine army. "We can Still win" Bob said but they he saw a gaint combine robot with hugh weepons and machine guns and lasers and nuclear bombs

Then the Bob rang his girlfriend's sister's girlfriend and shouted "**GET US OUT OF HEAR**". So Bob smith carried on fighting his Evil Dark Nemmises. "You will lose and I will rule world" Nemmises said and charged his laiser gun as moar Combine solgers came.

They were all about to kill Bomb Smith when at last seconed girlfriend's sister's girlfriend came in a hellocopter. Bob Smith ran toward the hellocopter when a combine solger tryed to kill him. So Bob Simth Punched the Combine so hard that it flew into the sea and dyed.

Then BoB Smith Jumped into the hellocoppter, like in that part in the matrix, and got in. The then picked up Gordon Fleetmen, Bill, Fred, Frank and Akasha and escaped. And on the way out they could here Evil Dark Nemmises Luthing Evily like a demo.

They were flying across the deep ocean when combine hellcopters came and attackied. Bill gut out his minigun and fired bullets at the hellocopters and blew some up. Fred made a robot that shot missiles at the helocpteras. Akasha Threw a posion grenade a a combine plane and destroied it as whell as a combine boat.

"Is there a peace full way to settall this" Frank said "No they mush play with blood" Bob Said back. "Thats right" Bill Rorred "kill them all".

Then Bob Smith Jumpied from the hellocopter into a Combine helloropter and killed all the combine solgers and dirver. HE the drove the hellcopter to kill more hellercopters. He then drovit in to the sea so that it whould go 5 hundred million trilion miles under water and jumped from the bad Helcopter to the good one.

Than Bob Smiths GirlFriend's Sisters's GirlFrien pressed a button that made their hellocopter go invisable. The combine count't find them as they had escaped.

The flew for weeks across miles of sea and ocean and water and on the Journy Fred upgraded the hellocopter to give it more speed and power. Frank made healing potions and helth kits and Akasha made more posion and expoldive bullets.

Bob Smiths GirlFriend's Sisters's GirlFriend also found iformation on the intrenet about the combine and Gordon Fleetmen and Bill kept look out for enimys. One day they were attack by a sky Dinnosore "die" the sky dinnosore sayed. and after a long fight they killered it with a posion misslie.

They was not much to doo as there were very few enimies around so Bob smith and the others spent time keeping looking out for badguys, Finding iframation on the internet and playing computer games on there laptops.

One kinght Bob woke up and a saw huge creture in the distance and herd a distant "**ROMORORRED**" bob smith thinked about how many of these terrifying creatrures the combine could have unlesed but then he whent back to bed.

One day Bob got up to have breakfast it had been a month since they had left Monster Iland and they still hadn't seen any Land. Bob Smith sat a the table to dicuss were they whould go next.

"I think were Lost said" Bill with Rage, "I'm sure will find land soon" said Fred "But when" said Frank "Bob say somthing". Akasha got out of the bathroom after having a bath and got dreesed in her bedroom and joined the conversation. "I think we shoul keep on flying we will avagaly araive at some land" said Akasha after lost of talking they agreed.

Bob smith then turned on the tv and finshed cooking his bacon samwhich and eat while watching tv. It was a newsrort on the TV about how Bob Smith had fort the evil man and saved the forest also about him fighting his Evil Dark Nemmises and also there was the wetaher.

Arfter Months and Mothns of traviling in the hellocopter they think they would never sea land again. But then days later the saw an iland that was in the middle of deep deep ocean that was a goolge octrilion miles deep. They landed on the iland and explored the iland town.

They got to town and then Bob said " I can't bleve I let my Evil Dark Nemmises get away liek that". "There was nothing you could have done" said Gordon Fleetmen "There was tomany combines nd robots".

Bob Smith then decided that they could all use a drink so they whent to the Strider Inn wich was the iland towns local Inn. Bob orderd drinks and sartted talking to the pepole in the bar. "This Town bee Cursed" A Guy said "You don't what to stay here long as it is cursed"

"This town is very safe" another Guy sayed "Don't lissen to him he eats to much". Bob Smith, Gordon Fleetmen, Bob Smiths Girfriend's Sisters Girl Freind, Bill, Fred, Frank and Akasha all booked them selfs rooms for the knight. Bob Smith gut in his bed and said "Today I will Sleep Tomorrow I Will Fight" and flet an sleep.

The next day they got up and whented out side and walked out side the town. They walking thought a forest with trees and bushes. When sundently they ran into a Forest Dinnosore "**LUNCH TIME**" the forest dinnosore rorred.

They all fighted the forest dinnosore and then Akasha gave Bob some posion bullets and Bob killed the forest Dinnosore withe the posion bullets. They then headed into a village and had a drink and notted it down in their map.

They got back to the inn and they saw Bob Smiths girlfeind and his girlfriends sister. "We have been loking for you" Bob smith's girfiend said. Bob Smith kissed his girlfriend' and Bob Smiths girlfriend sister's girlfriend kissed Bob Smiths girlfriend sister.

But then a man and a women ran up to them and said a big combine army is comming thought and youy need to teh hide. So they all hid in a basment that was underground bat had a window in it so they couldf see out.

They saw many commie solgers and Combie tanks and striders and even dinnosores that worked for the combine go ovther the basment. Bob and the others also saw many sick monstars go over. Akasha recnisded some of these creatures and told Bob and the others about them.

I Never new shuch horrbile creatures exaisted Bob Smith Said. It took days and weeks for the combine Army to walk past and Bob and freinds saw many sacry things and even death who was also working for the combine.

When The Evil Army had pasted they whent back into the inn and order a aothner drink. Than Gorden Fleetmen said "When the Evil Combine Army was going over the basment and the town I found one of you Evil Dark Nemmises's most screate bases".

"We will go there than" Bob Smith said. "But it is at the bottom of Skull Trench and that is Grahams number gogleplex miles deep and is one of the deepest places in the world"

But Bob Smith New he had to do it.

To be countued...


End file.
